


Heart Skipped a Beat

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has it bad for Moxxi. </p><p>(this is my first ever fan fic and I'm extremely nervous about posting it! Much thanks and appreciation go out to kogimaru for beta-ing this and being super supportive with me writing it--ilu bb).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything is FINE

Tim was nervous.

To be fair, Tim was always nervous. Being Jack’s body double and working with Vault Hunters on Elpis did nothing to stem the tide of anxiety that washed over him on a daily basis. But right now, this particular brand of nervousness has nothing to do with being Jack’s body double, killing things, having things explode on him, or trying to avoid looking Nisha or Wilhelm directly in the eyes. 

He fiddled with his beer bottle, his fingernail scraping the label off. Tim didn’t even like beer, but his hands needed to do something as he tried to work up the courage to go up and actually talk to Moxxi.

Tim glanced up at the bar, where Moxxi was pouring drinks and talking with some of her regulars. She was laughing and teasing her patrons, one hand on her hip. She was wearing her purple striped ensemble today, and Tim felt his cheeks grow hot and he tore his gaze away from her before it became too obvious that he was staring. He coughed into his fist, trying to calm his nerves so he could actually stand up without stumbling on his ass. Lord knows that would happen and he’d embarrass himself in front of Moxxi. Not that he wasn’t an expert in doing that already. 

He stole another glance towards the bar, the blush returning to his cheeks when his eyes met with Moxxi’s. She leaned over the bar, talking to a customer, but she never broke eye contact with Tim. He nervously smiled at Moxxi before quickly turning away and focusing his attention on his still nearly full beer bottle.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. It was useless, he wasn’t going to actually go up and talk to Moxxi, just like he hadn’t done it the night before or the night before that. It was just getting sad now, paying for beers that he didn’t actually want to drink, just to stare at someone who was so completely out of his league that is was almost enough to make him laugh, if he didn’t start crying first. 

Defeated, he stood up. He left some money on the table for the tip and shrugged his coat back onto his shoulders. He headed towards the exit when he felt a hand slide up his back.

Not proud of the “Eep!” that flew out of his mouth, he turned around, surprised (and scared) to see Moxxi standing in front of him. She smiled, her hand still on his jacket.

“Leaving so soon, sugar?” She asked, arching her eyebrow playfully.

“Uh----” Tim stuttered slightly. “Well---I--”

“You see,” Moxxi said, running her hand over Tim’s lapel, “I’ve noticed you coming into the bar for a couple weeks now. You order one beer, which you don’t drink. You leave a ridiculous tip, thank you by the way, and then you leave. But you never say hi to me, which is frankly, kinda rude.”

“Ooooh I don’t---I never meant to be rude--” Tim said, trying not to stammer. He could feel Moxxi’s fingers through his jacket and all the blood was rushing from his head to other….places.

“It’s no secret that I don’t like Jack.” Moxxi said, still rubbing idle circles on Tim’s jacket. “But, you’re clearly not Jack, no matter how much you look like him.” She winked. “I mean, Jack never left a tip. Ever.”

Tim let out a tiny snort of laughter before immediately clamming up as Moxxi invaded his personal space some more.

“Well, I hope I see you again soon.” Moxxi whispered in his ear. Tim bit his lip to stifle the whimper creeping into his throat. “Maybe you can finally tell me your name. Your real name. And we could...talk.” Moxxi pulled back from Tim. She brushed her thumb lightly over Tim’s bottom lip before turning around and heading back to the bar, a deliberate sway in her stride.

Tim stood rooted on the spot for a few minutes before quickly leaving, his face flushed and red, his coat pulled tight over him to cover up the obvious tent in his pants. 

~~~~

Tim didn’t go back to Moxxi’s bar for a week afterwards. Not that he planned it that way, but he was dragged on missions with Athena and Nisha that left him exhausted, physically and mentally. He would arrive home at his dingy apartment and flop onto his bed, asleep in minutes.

Though he didn’t see Moxxi in person during that week, he dreamt about her. At first, the dreams were innocent enough, just her sitting on the bar ledge, smiling down at him. But quickly, the dreams turned more...suggestive. She would be looming over him, pushing him onto the floor, her warm mouth and hands everywhere--and then Tim would jerk awake, sweaty, boxers sticky and groaning into his pillow. 

He’d just have to stop going into Moxxi’s bar, Tim decided. It would just be..easier that way. He was resolute in his decision for all of two days, until Janey decided that she wanted to take the group out for drinks, as thanks for retrieving some stolen parts taken from her shop. Nisha and Wilhelm had declined, heading off on their own, so it was just Janey, Athena and him. Which, to be honest, Tim preferred. He liked Janey and Athena, even if Athena scared him sometimes. So the mood was pretty jovial until Janey suggested Moxxi’s for their destination, and Tim felt his face flush, remembering his last meeting with Moxxi and the dreams he had been having. 

Athena gave Tim a sideways glance, noticing the change in his demeanour. Janey also noticed, a big grin spreading on her face as she nudged Athena.

“Someone’s got a crush on Moxxiiiiiii,” Janey said in a sing-song voice, swinging her arm over Athena’s shoulder.

“Hahahaha what? No!” Tim laughed, brushing his hand through his hair nervously. “I don’t-- no. That’s totally ridiculous.”

“Tim.” Athena said, in her deadpan voice, her face a little pink from being so close to Janey. “You’re not fooling anyone.”

Tim covered his face with both hands, groaning softly. 

“There, there, “Janey said, patting him softly on the head. “It happens. I think EVERYONE on Concordia has had a crush on Moxxi. It’d probably be weirder if you didn’t have a crush on her.”

Tim shook his head in despair. “It’s fine! I mean--I just...have to never look or speak to her again and I’ll be over it. Easy-peasy.”

Janey looked at Tim, horrified. “Mate, that is no way to live your life. Why not ask her out? She’ll probably say yes.” Tim’s face brightened a little, smiling.

Athena shrugged. “Or she could say no.”

Both Tim and Janey shot Athena a LOOK. Athena raised her hands in defense.

“Sorry, sorry.” She muttered. 

Tim slumped his shoulders, looking miserable. “No, Athena’s probably right. She used to date Jack. Which ended...badly. I look exactly like Jack, so there’s probably zero percent chance that she’d be interested in doing that again.”

Janey wrinkled her forehead, thinking. “But you’re not Jack. You’re a completely different person. I mean, sure you look like him. But you’re not him. You’re you! Tim!” She clapped him on the shoulder. “Why not take the shot?”

“Because---I’m completely terrified?” Tim answered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. 

“Hey, what doesn’t kill you, right?” Janey said, pulling both Athena and Tim along towards Moxxi’s. “Come on now, sourpusses, let’s get some drinks.”


	2. Hoooo Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxi is not shy about getting what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, WELP. Here comes some smut. Sort of?
> 
> (thank you again to kogimaru for the beta and the encouragement! <3)

They finally arrived at Moxxi’s, both Janey and Athena brushing off Tim’s half-hearted excuses why he needed to go home (“I need to feed my cat!”). Janey finds a table and they all sit down, with Tim looking resolutely at his hands. Janey nudged his calf with her boot, startling him.

“Well,” She said, grinning. “ Go on.”

“Now??” Tim asked, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. He glanced over to the bar, where Moxxi was standing. “She---she looks busy with customers. I’ll go over in a bit.”

Athena rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Tim, there’s NO ONE near her.”

“Yeah okay, but she could be...um...busy. With her...thoughts?”

Both Athena and Janey shot Tim a look of disbelief. His face was already burning in embarrassment, and he kept his eyes on his hands.

Janey let out a low whistle. “You’ve got it bad, mate. Like, I thought I had a crush on Moxxi, but...wow!”

Tim cringed slightly, covering his eyes with his hand. 

Athena cleared her throat softly and said in a low voice “You’d better buck up your courage, Tim. She’s on her way over.”

Tim’s head shot up, looking around in mild horror. “What??”

No question about it, Moxxi was making her way to their table, a slight smile on her lips as she took in Tim’s panicked expression. 

Tim’s eyes were widening with every step Moxxi took to their table. Janey looked over at Athena with concern, but Athena shrugged her shoulders, leaning back slightly in her chair. 

Moxxi stood behind Tim, her hands clasped on his shoulders. She leaned over his head to speak, her ample chest brushing slightly over his head. Tim let out a soft groan, throwing Athena a pitiful look. He mouthed “Help Me” to his friends, who were trying really hard to hide their smiles.

“Nice to see you all again,” Moxxi drawled lazily, her thumbs rubbing lightly on the back of Tim’s neck. He tried to suppress a pleased shudder at the press of her fingers. She tugged lightly on Tim’s left earlobe, “I didn’t think I’d see this one again though. Thought maybe I’d scared him off.”

Tim let out a nervous giggle before clamping his hand over his mouth. Moxxi raised her eyebrow, looking over at Athena. Athena shook her head in response. 

Tim sat frozen in his seat, like if he didn’t make any sudden moves, Moxxi would forget that he was sitting there and leave. The silence at the table was becoming overwhelming.

“Athena!” Janey blurted out suddenly,” I forgot---I need your help. Back at the shop. With...some things. That are heavy.”

Athena slowly turned her head towards Janey, a clear WTF expression on her face. 

“Right.” She replied, playing along after a moment of silence. “That stuff. We should go, you know, deal with it.”

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but Janey cut him off with a shrug and wink. “Sorry Tim! We’ll catch up with you another time.” 

And with a wave goodbye (and an apologetic shrug of Athena’s shoulders), his so-called friends left him to die.

Moxxi leaned down to whisper into Tim’s ear. “Oooh, so that’s your name?”

Tim nodded, not trusting himself to speak, with Moxxi’s lips so close to his ear. He could feel her warm breath and smell the mixture of her sweet perfume and powdery makeup, the combination making his head swim. He was very thankful that he was sitting down. 

He heard Moxxi sigh into his ear before pulling back. “Well, I need to get back to my customers, darlin’. I’d really appreciate it if you stuck around for a bit, though. I still really want to have a chat with you. Will you stick around for me?” She tipped his chin back so that Tim was looking up at her, with a great view of her corseted breasts. Tim sucked in a groan, nodding his head, his eyes as wide as serving plates.

“Such a good boy.” Moxxi said cheerfully, patting his cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit, Timmy.”

~

Moxxi pushed Tim against the wall of the bar’s back room, he let out of soft “ooof!” as his back hit the hard surface. 

“I like it when someone plays hard to get, sweetie”. She said, “But I’d like to cut to the chase, if that’s alright with you?” Moxxi tilted his chin down so Tim’s eyes met hers. He nodded, quick puffs of air escaping his lips. Moxxi’s lips curved into a grin as she rubbed her thumb across his lower lip. She pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, delighted in the way Tim whimpered as her chest pressed against his. 

“If you want me to stop,” Moxxi whispered into his ear “now’s the time to tell me, sugar.”

Tim swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing nervously. Moxxi pressed her lips to the soft flesh of his throat, drawing out a loud groan from him. 

“Please---” He stammered, his eyes closed. “please don’t stop.”

He felt Moxxi’s smile against his throat. She peppered soft kisses up his throat to his jawline, leaving a faint trail of purple lipstick in her wake. He heard the soft click of his belt coming undone and he sucked in a breath. This was really happening. This wasn’t a dream. God, he hoped it wasn’t a dream.

A quick tug downwards and both his jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles, his cock stiff and slightly curved towards his stomach. The slightest brush of Moxxi’s fingers made Tim groan unabashedly, his cheeks burning as he heard Moxxi’s low chuckle.

“You are the sweetest thing, Timmy.” She cooed, kissing him on the nose. “I’m going to have a lot of fun wrecking you completely.” She gave his balls a squeeze, relishing the strangled groans coming out of Tim’s mouth.

“Moxxi---” he panted, his hand moving to still hers, “I---I think I'm gonna---oh jeez.” His face flushed. “ I---I don't want to disappoint you.”

A soft look came over Moxxi’s features. She smiled, bringing Tim’s hand up to her mouth. She kissed the inside of his wrist, sucking and licking the skin. Tim shuddered, his eyes screwed shut.

“Tim,” Moxxi said. “Look at me.” 

Tim slowly opened his eyes, both blue and green staring back at her, filled with lust and trepidation.

“This round is on me.” Moxxi said, pressing her lips to the palm of his hand. “Don’t worry about pleasin’ me right now. This is for you.” Tim let out a shaky sigh. “You’ll make it up to me later, won’t you, Timmy?” Tim nodded frantically as Moxxi slowly took his index finger into her mouth. He let out a high-pitched moan as her soft mouth, hot and wet, encased his finger. Her tongue swirled around the pad of his fingertip, her teeth lightly grazing his knuckle. It was too much, his senses were going into overdrive, his cock twitching. He was so so close and she had barely even touched him.

Moxxi released his finger from her mouth with a wet pop. Tim let out an undignified “nnnnngh!” at the loss. 

“You going to come for me, sweet thing?” She purred, inching her hands under his yellow shirt, gently tugging at the soft hairs on his stomach. “You gonna come without me even touching you?”

Tim nodded frantically, his pupils dilating as Moxxi took his finger to her mouth again. She blew on it softly, her eyes locked with Tim’s. She licked a stripe from his fingernail to his knuckle, slow and steady, before her purple lips took his finger inside once more.

Tim, repeating Moxxi’s name like a fervent prayer, came ten seconds later, splattering the floor with his release. Breathing heavily, he slumped against the wall, Moxxi holding him up, rubbing his stomach and murmuring soft words. Once he was able to catch his breath, a hot flush came onto Tim’s cheeks, when he realized what just happened, and what he just did. And how quickly he came.

Moxxi felt Tim’s body stiffen (not in the way she would have liked) and she looked up at him, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, kissing him on his collarbone. “I was under the impression you liked where this was going.”

Tim squirmed slightly, not meeting her eyes. “I---I did! I mean-- oh gosh.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Moxxi patted his cheek, chuckling. “ About what? I didn’t get any on me.” She winked. “Not that I would have minded.”

Tim flushed an even darker red. “Uh- no...that’s not what---that’s not what I meant.”

Moxxi reached up and ruffled his brown hair affectionately. Tim sighed under her touch, leaning into her hand.

“Don't you worry about that hair trigger of yours, baby” Moxxi cooed, giggling at Tim’s flushed face. “ We’ll work on that together.”

“We---we will?” 

“Why don't you get your cute tush upstairs and I'll show you what I have in mind?” Moxxi said, tracing her finger over Tim’s jawline. “I'd suggest pulling up your pants first though, unless you wanna give my customers a little show?” She chuckled at Tim’s confused then embarrassed expression as he quickly pulled up his jeans. 

She playfully swatted at his behind. “Now move, don't make me tell you twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the next chapter will be a continuation of the smut-train. I wonder how Tim's gonna make it up to Moxxi?? ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. She's My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Moxxi...get a touch more familiar with each other
> 
> (aka the porn chapter)
> 
> (thanks again to kogimaru for the beta!)

Tim realized, in hindsight, that walking back through the bar to get to the stairs leading to Moxxi’s upstairs residence was probably a bad idea. There had to have been a better way for him to get there. He didn’t understand, until he saw himself in a mirror, why the other patrons in the bar were smirking at him as he walked towards the back staircase. 

Catching a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors of Moxxi’s apartment, Tim figured out why the noise in the bar has deafened considerably when he walked through. 

First of all, his hair was a mess. Strands of brown hair were pointed in every direction, a complete 180 from the carefully coiffed hair that he was required to maintain at all times, according to his contract. His face was still flushed and sweaty, looking like he had gone a couple rounds with a Kraggon. Most noticeably was the bright purple lipstick marking his throat and jaw. Tim touched one of them with his finger, smiling dreamily. Suddenly, how he looked didn’t really matter that much. 

Tim glanced around Moxxi’s living room, looking for a place to sit down while he waited for her. He plunked himself down on the couch, muttering a quiet “oooh, soft!” as he felt the couch material. He stretched out his legs in front of him, feeling drowsy and relaxed, and closed his eyes briefly. 

It felt like an eternity, but was probably five minutes at most, before Moxxi sauntered upstairs to join him. She found Tim, stretched out and waiting for her, like a sacrificial lamb that didn’t know any better. She grinned as she walked over to him, slowly depositing herself into his lap. Tim’s eyes fluttered open as Moxxi’s perfume surrounded him. 

“I closed early,” She said, scratching under Tim’s chin lightly. He leaned into her touch, practically purring. “Took a few minutes for everyone to clear out, but I think after seeing you, they all pretty much got the message.” Moxxi chuckled as Tim groaned in embarrassment. Or he was groaning at the friction of Moxxi’s slightly shifting hips on his lap. She couldn’t really tell. 

“You ready for round 2?” She asked, drawing his chin to rest on the tops of her breasts. Tim let out a stuttering groan as she shifted in his lap, the friction making him hard again. He nodded weakly and tentatively placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing the striped material of her stockings. Moxxi grasped his hands firmly and guided them to the laces at the back of her corset. She wiggled a little more in Tim’s lap, feeling the hardness straining against his jeans.

“If you wouldn't mind, sugar.” She said, boop-ing him on the nose with her finger, “ could you get this off of me?” She ground her hips downwards again.

Tim squeaked, his hips jerking upwards, his half-lidded eyes clouded with desire and panic. His hands were shaking slightly, but he was able to quickly unlace and loosen Moxxi’s corset. With quick, practiced movements, Moxxi disposed of it, dropping it on the floor. 

If there was one thing Moxxi was known for, it was her impressive breasts. Men and women dreamed about them, and Tim was no exception. There were many nights of jerking off in the shower, thinking about how they looked outside of the confines of her corset. Tim never imagined he would ever see them up close, and now that they were less than an inch away from his face, he looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

He took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at Moxxi. She was smiling sweetly at him, not in any hurry. Taking one more deep breath and gathering all the courage he could muster, Tim bend his head down to her left breast and softly placed his mouth on her nipple. The sharp intake of breath from Moxxi spurred him forward and he used his tongue in lazy circles, alternating between sucking and licking before moving to her right breast and repeating the actions. 

Moxxi squirmed in his lap, feeling warm and sighing contently as Tim lavished worshipful attention on her, his eyes closed in reverence. His fingers cupped and squeezed, callused fingers ghosting along her skin.

“Oh baby,” Moxxi said, a little breathlessly “ you sure do have a talented mouth.” She felt him smile against her skin and chuckled. “I'm looking forward to seeing what it can do next.” 

Tim’s moan was muffled by her skin, his hands tightening slightly on her hips. He looked up at her, a dreamy smile on his face as he laid a kiss atop of Moxxi’s heart tattoo. Moxxi seemed somewhat flustered at this, a tinge of pink peeking through her white makeup. She cleared her throat, pushing Tim back towards the couch. He pouted, his hands moving up and down her back, reveling in the softness of her skin. 

“What do you say we move this to the bedroom?” She asked, dipping her hand under Tim’s shirt, weaving her fingers through the soft hairs on his stomach. “The couch is fun and all, but I think I need some more room for the things I want to you to do to me.”

Biting his lower lip, Tim nodded. “That---that sounds like a really good idea.”

Moxxi chuckled. “I have them from time to time.” She untangled herself from Tim’s embrace, standing. She raised an eyebrow at him, hair askew and lips red and wet. Slowly and deliberately, Moxxi unbuttoned and shimmied out of her dress, clad now only in purple lace underwear and striped stockings. She moved to take off her stockings but Tim clearing his throat stopped her.

“Could you---” He started, a red flush creeping up his neck, “ leave your stockings on? Would that be okay?” 

Moxxi laughed, pulled Tim up from the couch and leading him backwards towards her bedroom, pushing him downwards when the backs of his knees hit the bed. He landed with an “oof!”

“Timmy, sweetie” She said, hooking her fingers into her underwear and tugging her down her legs, “you are so precious, I think I just might keep you.” She stepped out of her underwear, kicking them off to the side.

Tim’s breathing quickened as he took in Moxxi standing before him, hands on her hips, beautiful and proud, curves everywhere. Without thinking, he started to palm himself through his jeans. Moxxi shook her head, nudging his hand away from the front of his pants with her foot.

“Nope. Sorry honey. No touching until I say so.” Moxxi smiled at Tim’s whine, but she didn’t miss his cock twitching in his jeans. “Now, you’re entirely too dressed for this, don’t you think?”

Wasting no time, Tim divested of his clothing and boots, clad only in his blue briefs. Pushing him onto the mattress, Moxxi straddled his stomach, running her hands through the light chest hair sprinkled across his torso. She pressed herself to Tim, sighing as his arms encircled her waist. His touch was still slightly tentative, slowly trailing up and down her back. 

The heat of Moxxi’s sex pressed against Tim’s abdomen was almost too much for him, he couldn't believe this was happening, that Moxxi wanted him. His hands travelled down to her shapely backside, kneading the flesh, craning his head upwards to capture his lips against Moxxi's. She leaned into his mouth, her hold on his hair tightened slightly, wringing another groan out of him. 

Moxxi’s lips were soft but firm in pressure, easing Tim’s mouth open and slowly dragging her tongue over his. Tim hadn't kissed a lot of people in his life, but this definitely topped his list of well, everything. 

Moxxi broke the kiss and pushed Tim down on the mattress.

“I think,” she said, tracing her thumb over Tim’s lips. “it's time you put that mouth to some other uses, wouldn't you say?”

Tim swallowed, his eyes darting downwards to Moxxi’s hips. Moxxi leaned down, brushing her lips against his jaw and towards his ear, smearing more lipstick on his face. He looks so completely wrecked and they haven't even gotten to the best part yet.

“Darling, I need you to take the reins now,” Moxxi whispered into his ear, “take some initiative and show me what you can do.” 

Tim gulped in air, feeling like he was drowning, he wanted to please Moxxi so badly, wanted to her feel as good as he felt. Pulling in all his determination, his hands cupped Moxxi’s bottom and he hefted her up towards his face. He grinned sheepishly as the “Oh!” of surprise that escaped Moxxi. Her sex was positioned right over his face, and if Tim died at this moment, he could say he lived a good and full life.

“Get to it, sugar.” Moxxi said, huskily, looking down on him. 

With an eagerness that made Moxxi hiss through her teeth in satisfaction, Tim arched his mouth into her slit,his tongue rolling in heated circles. Moxxi let out a quiet groan as Tim worked, adding his thumb to the mix, rubbing softly on her clit, countering his tongue’s direction. Moxxi rocked her hips, her hands buried in Tim’s hair, tugging on the strands whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue. 

“Mmmm baby,” Moxxi said, her fingers tweaking her left nipple as she rode Tim’s face. “I knew you had a good mouth on you. I love being right about this kind of thing--” she broke off, gasping, as Tim groaned into her. 

The heady scent of Moxxi's sex and the noises that Tim was coaxing out of her urged him to pick up the pace, needing to drive Moxxi towards her release. Needed to show her that he was capable, that he would do anything for her.

Moxxi's hips moved a little faster as she added her own hand to the mix, letting out a breathless laugh when she felt Tim kiss her index finger as she worked her clit alongside his mouth. 

“Darling, you are too sweet for me,” she said, grinding her hips down. “ So good and perfect, I could do this all day with you.” 

Moxxi’s breath caught in her throat as the warm pool of her impending orgasm shook her, and she clenched her hands tightly in Tim’s hair as she rode out the last waves of pleasure, his name on her lips as she came.

Bracing her hands on the wall in front of her, Moxxi huffed out a satisfied hum and looked down at Tim, her hair falling across her right eye. He was kissing the insides of her thighs softly, his mouth and chin wet with her slickness, a dazed expression on his face. 

“Holy crap,” be breathed, laughing softly as he continued to place delicate kisses on her skin.

“You're telling me.” She replied, smirking at the way Tim’s face flushed pink at her praise. She leaned over to grab a condom from her bedside dresser, while Tim continued his trail of kisses from her thighs to her stomach.

“You're---” he stammered between kisses, “you’re so beautiful, Moxxi. I can't even believe---” he broke off, pressing his nose against her skin, breathing in her scent.

Moxxi chuckled, moving down Tim’s torso to his briefs, where his obvious arousal was tented. She palmed him through the material, milking out a long groan as he arched into her hand. She pulled the briefs down his legs, tossing them on the floor. Ripping the foil package gently between her teeth, she slowly removed the condom and rolled it onto Tim’s cock. His fists were bunched into the bedsheets as he watched Moxxi, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. 

Moxxi locked eyes with him as she positioned herself on top of him once more, guiding his hands to her hips, she slowly lowered herself on him.

Tim tried to brace himself for the slick, warm, enveloping feeling of Moxxi, but she felt more amazing than anything he could have dreamt about. He let out a high pitched “ohmygodohmygod” as she finally took all of him in. It took all his willpower not to come immediately on the spot.

“You still with me?” Moxxi asked, rolling her hips slowly. 

“Ahh--!” Tim groaned. “Oh god. Moxxi---!” He couldn't form a coherent sentence, not like this. 

Moxxi flashed him a wicked grin, punctuated with her hips thrusting in time with his. She grasped the back of Tim’s neck, pulling him up to crash her lips into his, all teeth and tongue. 

“Come for me, baby.” Moxxi said in-between kisses. “ you've earned it, doing so well for me.”

Tim moaned into her mouth, his hands tightening on her hips as he thrust up onto her, each one more delicious than the last. Moxxi clenched around his cock, causing his hips to sputter and then thrust up once, twice and then he was coming. Moaning a litany of Moxxi’s name and curses, Tim almost saw stars as he emptied himself into the condom. 

Moxxi peppered light kisses on his forehead and nose as he finally came back down, breathing hard. He looked at her, a combination of shyness and adoration playing across his handsome features. They locked eyes for a moment, before Moxxi glanced away, a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*
> 
> Thank you for reading! ;)
> 
> next chapter coming soon!


	4. Not Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha is not very nice AT ALL.

Tim woke up, immediately realizing that he wasn’t in his apartment. His eyes darted around the dark room, trying to adjust to the dim light streaming through the window. He definitely wasn’t at home. He didn’t even have a window in his apartment. 

Panic was about to set in when he felt a soft, warm body curled around his, breathing softly. He looked down to his chest to see Moxxi using him as a pillow. He tentatively put his hand atop of her head, stroking her hair softly. She murmured indistinctly in her sleep, shifting slightly and wrapped her arm tighter around his waist. 

Tim leaned his head back against the pillow, grinning. Relief flooded through him as he shut his eyes again. It hadn’t been a dream.

~

Moxxi had roused Tim out of bed a few hours later, with soft kisses on his chest and warm hands on his hips.They had spent a good chunk of the morning tangled in the sheets, Tim’s face pressed against Moxxi’s sex, her legs wrapped around his shoulders, fingers knotted in his hair. 

Tim could have spent all day like that, but Moxxi gently reminded him that they both had jobs to do.

“We can always pick this up later, sugar.” She said, tugging on Tim’s pouting lower lip. “Why don’t you stop by tonight?” Tim’s eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Moxxi’s waist, pulling her back onto the bed, her surprised laughter ringing in his ears like music.

Moxxi didn’t really need to be downstairs for a little longer yet anyways.

~  
A quick shower later, Tim pulled his clothes back on and eased his boots back onto his feet, while watching Moxxi put the final touches on her makeup. She caught his eye in the mirror and winked at him. 

“I--um--” Tim stammered, sweeping his hand through his hair, blushing. “I had a really--good time with you.” He cringed slightly, silently berating himself for how awkward he sounded. Moxxi chuckled, patting out the wrinkles in her skirt.

“I know you did, sweetie.” She said, glossing her hand over her hair, making sure it was set in place.

Tim coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. “I---uh. Hope you had a good time too?” A pink flush coloured his cheeks.

Moxxi took pity on him and didn’t make him squirm for much longer before answering “Not many people get to have a sleepover with me, Timmy. If I hadn’t enjoyed myself, you’d have known.” Tim cheeks were rosy from the praise and he looked away embarrassed, a small smile on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he bit his lip and instead gave Moxxi a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Rounding down the stairs, he headed out the door to meet up with Athena, Nisha and Wilhelm to see what jobs they had lined up. For the first time in a long time, Tim’s smile on his face was natural, not forced, and he hummed a little under his breath.

~

The three other Vault Hunters were milling about the exit of Concordia, waiting for Tim. Athena caught sight of his ridiculous hair and impatiently waved him over. Jogging towards them, he gave them a friendly smile.

“Well, well, well.” Nisha drawled, looking at Tim with a grin on her face. “Someone’s in a good mood today.”

Wilhelm grunted, clearly not interested. Athena raised her eyebrows slightly, but didn’t respond. 

Tim shrugged. “I don’t---know what you’re talking about?” He said, his voice hitching slightly. “Let’s just...um...get to work!” He clapped his hands together.

Nisha just looked at him, the sinister grin never leaving her face. Tim swallowed nervously and looked away. He did not like Nisha looking at him like that.

Athena banged her shield on the outpost railing, trying to put an end the incredibly awkward conversation. “Let’s head to the vehicle,” She said, “We’ve got a pick-up at one of the abandoned Dahl facilities.”

The foursome headed off towards the catch-a-ride station, and while Athena was punching in the information for their car to digistruct, Nisha threw her arm over Tim’s shoulder and pulled his head closer to hers.

“Why are you in such a good mood, Timbo?” She asked, tightening her hold around his neck slightly. Tim yelped in response, tugging on Nisha’s arm. She sighed and loosen her grip.

“I---I don’t need a reason, do I?” He asked, straining his head away from hers. “Could you--could you not choke me, please?”

“If you really wanted to stay in character,” Nisha pointed out with a grin, “you’d actually like it when I choke you.”

Tim cringed. “Oh god! I didn’t need to know that.”

Nisha ignored him, pushing Tim towards the vehicle and hopping in beside him in the back. She was silent for a few moments before starting up again.

“I bet I know why you’re so happy.” She said.

Athena, not taking her eyes off the road as she drove along the moon’s bumpy surface, said. “No one cares, Nisha. Let it go.”

Nisha went on, acting as if Athena hadn’t spoken.” I mean, it’s not exactly a secret---half of Concordia either saw or heard about you in Moxxi’s last night.” Tim’s face flushed bright red and Nisha laughed. “Ooooh so it’s true! I thought maybe it was just gossip? You don’t have much of a poker face, Timbo.”

Tim stared at his hands, his cheeks burning. This was not happening, he said to himself, closing his eyes, this was definitely not happening right now.

The hue of Nisha’s protective helmet shone on her face, casting shadows that made her look even more intimidating than she usually did. 

“It’s weird though, right?” She asked, conversationally. When Tim didn’t respond, she continued, “I mean, maybe you like being sloppy seconds after Jack---”

“HEY!” Athena voice rang out, jerking the wheel, causing them all to bounce to the side. “Can it.”

Nisha raised her hands in mock surrender. “I’m just sayin’--”

“Well, quit saying it.” Athena ground out, “I’m trying to drive and I don’t want to hear this nonsense.”

Wilhelm let out a gruff laugh and turned to meet Nisha’s eyes. She grinned at him. 

Tim’s face was pale and drawn. He kept his eyes on his lap, biting down on his lower lip. Nisha patted his leg in mock-concern.

“Aw, Tim! Don’t worry. I’m sure Moxxi likes you for you”, Nisha said sarcastically. “I mean, she’d probably be ALL OVER YOU with your original face, right?”

Tim clenched his fists over his legs but didn’t answer. He stared out the window. Nisha smiled and patted Wilhelm on the shoulder before leaning back in her seat. The rest of the drive continued in strained silence. 

Athena roughly parked the vehicle outside the abandoned Dahl facility before turning around and glaring at Nisha.

“Can we go ahead and shoot things instead of acting like CHILDREN?” She asked, angrily. 

“Sure mom,” Nisha quipped, hauling herself out of the vehicle and taking her guns out of her holster. Wilhelm followed suit, leaving Athena and Tim behind. Athena looked over at him, her forehead wrinkling in concern.

“Tim…?” She said, warily. “Uh, we’re here.”

He looked up at Athena before crawling out of the vehicle. He looked so indescribably sad that Athena wanted to throw her shield at Nisha’s smug face.

“If you shoot Nisha, I promise I won’t rat you out,” Athena offered, trying to lighten the mood. Tim’s lips quirked slightly upwards but he shook his head.

“Pretty sure she has better aim than I do,” He said quietly, before walking on ahead.

~

Of course the abandoned Dahl facility hadn’t actually been abandoned, that would have been too simple, Tim grumbled to himself, trying to wipe the congealed blood off his cheek. Of course there had been a platoon of Scavs squatting inside that they had to fight through before being able to secure the pickup. Tim still did not like actually killing people, but it was part of his job, so he tried to hold back the waves of nausea when the blood and various body fluids starting flying. After the carnage was complete and Wilhelm has been able to grab the crate they were looking for, the foursome headed back to their moon buggy. Nisha and Wilhelm were comparing kills, arguing over who had shot the most Scavs and whose headshots had been the most explosive. Usually Tim hated this kind of talk, but he didn’t mind it so much now, since it meant Nisha was off his back for once. Athena was walking beside him, not saying anything, but her eyes darted back and forth between Nisha and Tim, her mouth set in a grim line.

The drive back to Concordia was bumpy but uneventful, Wilhelm was an even worse driver than Athena, getting turned around all over the moon’s surface before finally heading in the right direction of Concordia. 

All four of the exited the vehicle once Wilhelm parked. He grabbed the crate over his shoulder and jerked his head forward to Nisha. 

“I guess we’re making the drop-off,” Nisha said, shrugging. “We’ll meet you two later to give you your share, maybe." 

Athena rolled her eyes. Nisha’s grin got wider as she looked at Tim, who was not so subtly trying to avoid her eyes. 

“I’m sure I’ll know where to find you, Timbo!” She winked, poking him in the shoulder. Tim flinched and rubbed the spot where she poked him.

“Would you just GO ALREADY?” Athena asked, irritated. Nisha laughed and tipped her hat mockingly to both of them before striding off with Wilhelm. 

Athena looked over at Tim. “She might be one of the best gunslingers I’ve ever met, but god do I hate that woman.”

Tim let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, she’s---she’s something.”

The both of them started walking down the pathway to Janey’s, Athena stealing glances at Tim to try and gauge his mood. 

“You should probably just ignore what Nisha said earlier.” She said quietly. Tim frowned, a worried crease indenting between his eyebrows.

“She’s right though---” Tim blurted out anxiously, “it is weird. I look exactly like Jack. That’s weird. It’s all r-really weird.” He gestured his hands frantically, as if to prove his point.

Athena sighed, she was not good at comforting people, but she tried her best. “Yeah, and Jack is the biggest douchebag this side of the known universe.” She patted his shoulder. “You’re not.”

“I don’t understand why Moxxi would want to do---uh--” Tim’s cheeks flushed pink and he cleared his throat. “stuff with me.”

Athena gave him a small grin and said “Yes, okay I don’t need the particulars, Tim.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Tim protested. “That would be rude.”

They were getting closer to Janey’s, and Athena could see her blonde hair through the store window. She smiled fondly to herself and looked at Tim.

“Listen,” She said, stopping him. “I don’t know Moxxi very well and I’m not saying I know what her intentions are with you but...maybe you should talk to her?”

Tim swallowed nervously and nodded. Athena shoved him forward with her shield, earning an indignant squawk from Tim. 

“Okay friendship time is over.” Athena said, striding beside him. “Don’t tell anyone that I gave you advice on this.”

Tim smiled. “Okay, I promise.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “But we’re friends though, right? You said friendship.”

Athena groaned. “UGH. No.”

Tim laughed, “Best friends forever!”

“STOP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my forever beta kogimaru for looking over this chapter and for the feedback <3
> 
> thank YOU for reading <3


	5. Good Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's this whole thing going to pan out??? 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

After being pushed out of Janey’s shop by Athena, who insisted that he “stop stalling already, and go deal with his problem”, Tim made his way back to Moxxi’s bar. He took the longest route to get there, but that wasn’t really on purpose. It was mostly due to him thinking about what he wanted to say to Moxxi (‘please marry me oh my god”) and what he needed to say to Moxxi (“so I look like your ex-boyfriend, that’s probably weird, right?”).

After getting turned around a couple more times, he saw the flashing sign of Moxxi’s name above the tavern. Tim took a couple moments to compose himself before letting himself through the doors.

The place was pretty packed with patrons, and Tim has a hard time trying to locate where Moxxi was. He was about to give up as a lost cause and head back to his apartment when he felt the familiar warmth of Moxxi’s hand (at least, he hoped it was her hand) slide up the back of his shirt. Tim turned around quickly and let out a relieved sigh as he saw Moxxi, grinning up at him.

“Well hi there, stranger.” She cooed, tucking her finger and thumb under his chin. “Was wondering when you’d be coming back my way.”

“Are you---uh---happy to see me?” Tim asked, trying to sound casual, but tripping over his tongue kind of ruined the effect. He cringed inwardly at himself.

Moxxi let out a low chuckle, her eyes full of promises that made Tim’s own eyes widen. She pulled his chin down her face and whispered throatily in his ear. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, sugar. Been real distracted.”

Tim let out a groan at her words and her warm breath tickling his neck. He swallowed thickly and tried to get a handle on the blush that was quickly rising to his hairline. Moxxi frowned slightly, noticing a splatter of blood on Tim’s cheek. She wiped her thumb over it, trying to wipe it off, but ended up smearing it. 

“I think you might need some washing up, hon.” She said, showing Tim the red on her thumb. 

“Oh grossssss,” He said, wincing. “I thought I got that off of me.”

“Why don’t you just head upstairs and get yourself,” Moxxi paused before running her index finger over his lower lip. “cleaned up?” 

“Um--” Tim said, rubbing his arm nervously, “I’d actually like to talk to you first.”

A flash of something crossed Moxxi’s eyes, though Tim couldn’t pinpoint what it was at first. The playful and flirty mask that Moxxi wore while working slipped momentarily, but she quickly reigned her facial expressions in.

“Okay, Tim.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. “What do you have to say?”

Tim’s eyes darted around, a flush creeping up his face. “Is it---is it possible for us to do this privately?”

Moxxi pointed her finger towards the back room--the room where, Tim recalled with a cough, they had started their little tryst. 

“Head back there, sweetie,” Moxxi said, patting his cheek. “I’ll join you in a second.”

~

Tim was pacing back and forth in the back room when Moxxi finally appeared. He didn’t notice her at first, and she watched him pace, running his fingers through his hair, looking distressed. She closed the door with a bang, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“You wanted to talk?” She asked, hand on her hip. 

“Ye--yes, I did.” Tim stammered, looking nervous. “I---”

“Listen,” Moxxi said, cutting him off. “I don’t need to hear any excuses you want to say to soothe your conscious. I’m a big girl. I’ll survive.”

Tim looked at her, surprised, his blue and green eyes wide with confusion, then hurt.

“I wasn’t--” Tim started. “I just---”

Moxxi stared at him, tapping her finger against the curve of her hip.

Tim looked at her helplessly before blurting out, “I really like you, Moxxi.”

Moxxi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

Tim, his face growing increasingly more pink by the second, tried to continue, “I--hahaha oh god---why did I just blurt that out like an idiot?” 

“What?” Moxxi repeated, her eyes wide. She looked startled and unsure, losing the air of her usual confidence. 

“Okay, so--,” Tim lets out a nervous chuckle. “ I, um, like you. And I---ah--really enjoyed being with you the other night. Like, a LOT. I’ve been thinking about you since I arrived in Concordia and,” He coughed into his fist, clearing his throat, “I never would have thought you’d like me too? I mean---I shouldn’t assume you like me, hahaha.”

Moxxi’s expression of disbelief softened, though she still seemed a little confused. 

“I just---” Tim sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. “I’m scared, you know? I mean, I look like Jack. And you---you dated him, right? And I just---I didn’t want----,” He looked at her with a pained expression. “How can you even stand to look at me?” He gestured manically at his face. “The face of a---of a man you hate? How can you even want to--”his face flushed pink at the memories of what they had done the night (and morning) before. “I’ve got the face of a egomaniacal asshole because of stupid student loans and---”

Moxxi had been slowly moving towards Tim during his entire tirade, and before he knew it, she was inches away from him. She gently pulled his chin down so they were almost at eye level.

“Tim,” She said, softly. It took her a minute to speak again. “I like you too.” 

Tim smiled slightly, but then his mouth curved downwards into a frown. “But---does it bother you? I mean, that I look like Jack?”

Moxxi considered Tim’s face, as if evaluating him. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. 

“I think,” Moxxi said, planting a soft kiss on his chin. “I’d have more of a problem if you acted like Jack.”

Tim seemed to melt in relief as Moxxi continued to spread kisses on his face. “But---” 

“Listen.” Moxxi said firmly, “Jack is an asshole. Yes, he’s handsome, no one is disputing that. But he was not a good boyfriend, for a multitude of reasons that I won’t get into. You may have his face, but you’re not him. I could tell that within five minutes of meeting you.” She reached up to Tim’s nose and kissed him. “You’re sweet, kind and adorable. Qualities that are in short supply on this planet. Plus, you give great head, honey. I’m not giving that up.”

Tim flushed a deep red and cleared his throat. Moxxi smiled at his shyness and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get that blood and gunk cleaned off,” Moxxi suggested. “ and then we can talk some more?” She winked. 

Tim smiled, relief and warmth flooding through his body. “That---that sounds great. I’d like that.”

~

Up in Moxxi’s apartment, Tim had stripped quickly (and folded his clothes on Moxxi’s bed, he wasn’t about to leave his clothes strewn on the floor like a jerk) and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower knob to one of the higher heat settings and then stepped into the shower stall, closing the door behind him.

He stood under the hot water for a few minutes, just letting the water run off his head and back, enjoying the relief from the heated water onto his sore muscles. The water pooled at his feet was turning pink as it swirled down the drain. He must have had more blood on him than he thought.

Reaching for the shampoo, Tim popped the cap off and brought it up to his nose, smiling as he inhaled the scent. It smelled just like Moxxi. He squeezed a small amount into his hand and lathered it into his hair. 

A small creak of the bathroom door opening snapped Tim out of his reverie and he slowly opened the shower door, poking his head out, wiping shampoo out of his eyes. 

Moxxi was leaning against the bathroom counter, her hands braced on either side. She was also wearing possibly the tiniest towel in existence, knocking the breath out of Tim as his vision focused on her.

“Room for one more?” She asked. Tim nodded not quite trusting his voice to speak, opening the shower door fully for her to come in. 

Moxxi casually dropped towel to the floor, pooling at her feet. Tim let out a groan, still not completely used to the fact that he was seeing her naked, again, and that it wasn’t just a dream. Moxxi pushed him back into the shower, his back urged against the cool tile. She pressed herself against him, curving her soft body against his muscular one. He let out a soft sigh as Moxxi licked and sucked at his neck. 

Feeling a little bolder than usual, Tim spun Moxxi so that her back was against the wall. She let out a small squeak of surprise before it turned into a breathy moan as Tim’s mouth dipped down to her breasts. Slowly sinking to his knees, he left wet kisses trailing down her body, taking his time to taste as much of her as he possibly could. Locking eyes with Moxxi, he slowly urged her leg up over his shoulder before giving her a shy grin and dipping his mouth into her slit.

Moxxi arched her back against the wet tile, her calf tightening over Tim’s back. Alternating between reverent kisses and slow, teasing licks, his hands cup her bottom, squeezing and rubbing in time with the movements of his tongue. 

The combination of the hot water, steam filling the bathroom and Tim’s mouth on her was almost too much for Moxxi to take. She wasn’t used to being in such a vulnerable position, usually she was the one in charge. But she eventually relaxed against the tile, water beading and trailing down her skin, and urged Tim onwards with her hands tangled in his soaked hair. 

“Fingers,” she ground out. “Use your fingers, sweet thing.” Tim was quick to comply, not missing a beat, gently circling her clit with his thumb with the addition of his tongue. He kept a slow, torturous pace, keeping Moxxi on the brink but not quite letting her get there yet. 

Moxxi huffed, tugging sharply on Tim’s hair, eliciting a groan from him, the vibration of which made her clench around him. 

“I’d better be coming in a couple minutes, baby.” She said, breathlessly, craning his head upwards, delighting in the dazed and lust-filled look in his eyes. “Or there’s gonna be hell to pay.”

Tim nodded, setting to work double-time. Tongue and fingers nudging and entering her folds, his nose gently rubbing against her. A familiar warmth pooled into Moxxi’s stomach and as Tim started gently sucking on her clit, she came with a shout.

Nuzzling his face in her thighs and kissing Moxxi softly, Tim let out a contented sigh as Moxxi ran her fingers through his wet hair, her nails scratching his head affectionately. He felt her remove her leg from his shoulder and she tugged up on his hair. He looked up to her, a sweet smile on his face.

“I think someone deserves a reward,” She said, tweaking his nose. “Don’t you?” 

Tim’s flushed pink before nodding. 

“One moment, baby.” She said, ducking out of the shower stall before returning with a foil package. She gestured upwards with her finger and Tim quickly got up from his knees. Slowly ripping the package open, Moxxi unrolled the condom onto Tim’s cock, grinning as he shuddered from her touch. When the condom was securely on, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned into his ear and whispered. “I’d like you to fuck me now, Timmy.”

For a moment, Tim looked like a deer in headlights, not exactly sure what to do. He looked down at Moxxi, who bit her bottom lip teasingly at him, before letting out a low growl and lifting her up against the shower wall and hooking her legs behind him.

“So strong,” Moxxi cooed, rubbing Tim’s shoulders. 

Taking a deep breath in, Tim angled his hips and slowly entered Moxxi. The breath he was holding was released in a loud whoosh, screwing his eyes shut as the velvety wetness of Moxxi surrounded him completely. He braced his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her collarbone. 

After a few moments, he began to slowly thrust into her, his hands digging into her hips as he held her in place. Moxxi snaked one of her hands downwards to her clit, rubbing between her fingers in time to Tim’s thrusts. The shower was filled with the sounds of skin wetly slapping against skin, deep moans and Moxxi’s soft voice whispering into Tim’s ear. 

“M--Moxxi,” Tim breathed, his voice hitching slightly, “I’m c-close. So close.” He stilled his hips, trying to stave off his impending orgasm.

Moxxi pressed her mouth to Tim’s, sucking his bottom lip in-between hers. “ Do you think you deserve it?” She murmured, pushing back damp strands of hair off his forehead.

“O-o-only if you think I do,”Tim answered. 

“That’s a good boy,” Moxxi praised sweetly. She tightened her hold around Tim’s hips, pushing him deeper into her. They both moaned in unison. Moxxi’s fingers quicken it’s place on her clit, circling and grinding down. 

“Hop to it, baby,” She teased, slightly breathless. “I don’t have all day.” Tim let out a weak chuckle before gripping her hips with renewed vigor and thrust into her again, his hips speeding up erratically before he came with a muffled moan, hips slowly stilling. Moxxi’s deft fingers had her following close afterwards, the contractions of her second orgasm tightening around Tim. They both leaned against each other, breathing heavily. 

Moxxi rubs Tim’s back soothingly, before reaching beside herself to turn off the water. Tim blinked at her, coming back to reality, a soft smile playing around his lips. He gently pulled out of her and placed her legs back onto the ground. 

“Thank you,” He said, placing a kiss atop of her head. 

Moxxi playfully pushed him off of her (mostly so he wouldn’t see the flash of pink colouring her cheeks). She opened the shower door, releasing the build up steam from inside and grabbed both of them a towel, handing one of them to him. Tim eased the condom off of his softening dick and quickly put it in the trash bin beside the toilet before wrapping the towel around his waist.

“I don’t know about you, sugar. “ She said, drying her hair with her towel. “But I could use a nap after that. Whatta say?” She jerked her head toward the bedroom. “Wanna join me?”

Tim gave her a broad smile, his eyes lighting up. He was still nodding as she pulled him out of the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

~

Hours later, they were still in bed, curled around each other, Tim’s face buried in the crook of Moxxi’s neck, arms wrapped around her waist. Both were in a deep, contented sleep.

They were both, finally, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to kogimaru for beta-ing this whole fic and being so lovely and wonderful to a first time fic writer. ILU, BB.
> 
> Thank YOU for reading this. I appreciate all the comments and kudos. <3


End file.
